100 Words of Seddie
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: In Response to MackenzieGirl's challenge. Here's my 100 stories of Seddie.
1. Kitties

**This is in response with MackenzieGirl's challenge. Here goes #1 Kitties.

* * *

**

"Awww," came Carly's soft girly voice from the outside of the front door of the Bushwell.

"What is it?" Freddie asked her. He and Sam walked out and towards their brunette friend.

Carly was bent over a huge box, "Kitties!"

The other two teenagers turned to look at each other and rushed over to crowd around the box themselves.

"Well, they're no Frothy, but..... they're coming in a close second!" Sam said, her grey eyes scanning the three small kittens.

"Yeah, because Frothy's the beauty queen of the cats!" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Shut it Freddifer!" Sam growled.

*Meow*

They looked down and saw one of the kittens, a dark brown one, pawing its way up.

Carly squealed. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute! You guys look at them, they must be freezing!"

*GrRROW!*

A pretty golden cat had pounced on the last remaining one, a light brown kitten that looked like milk chocolate. They both started tumbling around and began tumbling for dominance.

The dark brown one had turned around and hissed at the golden one. It stared at her, but then got off of the other cat anyway.

"Wow, they remind me of someone." Carly said as the golden cat walked away to sit by the dark brown she-cat.

"Yeah? Well, I like this little one, she's feisty!" Sam said. "She could give my crazy old cat a run for her money!"

"Is Frothy really that old?" Carly asked.

Sam frowned and looked at her with her head tilted. "Oh-no, I meant my mother."

Freddie picked up the plump, milk chocolate kitten. "Hey! It's a boy!"

Sam picked up the feisty one and Carly the remaining one.

Freddie's kitten wiggled in his arms and leaned toward Sam whose kitten, in turn, was doing the same thing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Sam asked her kitten as it scratched her to get to where Freddie was.

When the cats finally reached their destinations, the began to nuzzle each other and purr. Freddie, Carly and Sam shared incredulous looks with one another.

"But they were just fighting-"

"And now their...... kissing?" Sam said bewildered as the kittens began to lick each others muzzle.

Carly gasped, then let out a giggle.

"What?" her two friends asked, highly confused.

"I just noticed who they remind me of!" Carly cried.

"Who?"

"Oh.... nobody important. But I suggest you don't separate those two or else you're going to have problems." Carly explained. "C'mon kit- I'll name you Miranda! Come Miranda, let's go ask Spencer if we can keep you!"

"Well, they're going to have to separate because I have to go ask my mom if she'll let me keep Nate here."

"Nate?" Carly asked.

"Short for Nathan." Freddie explained.

"Poor Freddwardo, he's going to be kitty-less. Your mom will probably think that you're allergic to cats or something." Sam taunted.

"Hey Sam, what are you going to name yours?" Carly asked gesturing towards the kitten.

"Blondie." Sam said. "Now Carly, who did these cats remind you of?"

Carly looked tauntingly at them, "I'm not saying." And with that she left, running into the building.

Freddie looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, then Sam began to chase after Carly.

"Carls! Get back here and tell us!" Sam said.

Freddie stayed outside for a moment longer. Brown kitten........ Gold kitten...... fighting...... kissing.......

He blushed. "Carly!!!!!"

* * *

**I know it's not very good but tell me what you think! Do you know who they remind Carly of? Review please! **


	2. Muffins

**Here's the next one!! #2. Muffins.

* * *

**

**Sam's POV:**

Mmmm! Blueberry muffins! My FAVORITE!

And at this moment, I absolutely LOVE Spencer, because guess what?! He's making a whole batch of them!!

The delicious smell is wavering in my nose and making my mouth water....... Mama need her some muffins.

As I start to pick one up off of the plate, Spencer smacks my hand with his wooden spoon. I move it away quickly, cradling it against my chest.

"What was that for?" I growl.

"No muffins until Carly gets home!" Spencer says.

Suddenly all the love and respect for him vanishes.

"Fine. Wake me up when she gets here!" I say and throw myself on the couch.

**Nobody's POV:**

**_[An hour later]_**

"Should we wake her up?" Carly asks, looking down at her blond friend.

"Shhhh, NO! Let's have some peace and quiet... and eat these muffins before she wakes up!" Freddie exclaimed.

"But...."

"No buts Carly, we're NOT waking her up!" he said and bit into one of the muffins.

Carly hesitated, but as she saw her brother bite a muffin of his own she caved and went to sit down next to the guys.

"Alright, but we have to leave her one!" Carly said, giving her brother and friend a ordering look.

"Aye Aye!"

**_[11 muffins later]_**

Freddie reached his hand to grab the last muffin only to have his hand slapped by Carly. (redundant, huh?)

"What did I say? That muffin is Sam's," Carly scoffed. "I'm going over to Wendy's house and if that muffin gets eaten by you....... I'll let Sam handle you."

**Sam's POV: **

I've been asleep for WAY too long.

That ....... Spencer, he probably ate all the muffins himself!

*sniff* No wait, there's one more. I better get it before anyone else gets it. Mama's hungry!

**Freddie's POV:**

Carly and Spencer are gone........ Sam's dead asleep...... why can't I eat the last muffin?

I grab it and I hear a loud growl.

"You eat that Benson and you're a dead nub."

I look up and there's the blond demon storming over to me. I smirk and stand up.

"Oh. Princess Puckett...... you want this?" I ask, testing my chances.

"No chiz Freddison!" Sam yells as she runs towards me.

I run around the counter and up the stairs, "Come and get me Princess!"

I climb up the stairs and into the iCarly studio, sadly I forgot about the elevator and there was Sam waiting for me.

"Okay Benson...... I'll give you one chance. Give me my muffin and nobody has to get hurt."

I sniff the muffin and take a bite out of it.

"Mmm! De-li-ci-OUS!"

"GRRR!!!! FREDDORK, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Uh-oh, I did not see that coming I think as she lunges at me!

**Sam's POV:**

Can you believe the nerve of the dork, eating MY muffin!?!?

So I did what my instincts told me to do, I attacked him.

"Sam no, let go of me!" Freddie cried as I wrestled him to the ground. The muffin laid forgotten on the ground.

"NO!" I cried as I pinned him down.

He goes limp and I smirk with triumph. I loosened my grip on his wrists and I feel him grabbing mine. Before I know it he has me on the ground pinned down.

"WHOA! When did you get so strong?" I ask, shocked.

He gives me a smirk that was Sam-worthy, "Same time the voice got deeper."

His cockiness just makes me want to beat him even more, so I start to stuggle under his grip making his smirk get bigger.

"Oh shut it Freddie."

"Awww..... Puckett.... are you mad?" he teases me.

I bit his hand and he lets go of me. I take this time to escape and grab the muffin before he gets it then I sit on his stomach befor he can get up.

**Freddie's POV:**

The next thing I know Sam's sitting on me, contently eating the muffin.

"Sam get off!" I say, she's crushing me internal organs.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." she answers. "Oh, where are my manners! Fredderly, would you like a bite of my muffin."

"Well...."

"Too bad, it's gone!" Sam says as she eats the last bit. She gets off of me and I get up myself.

She looks at me and I suppress a chuckle. On the corner of her mouth, Sam had a cluster of crumbs.

I walk over to her and she looks up at me (hey when did i get taller than her?).

"What?!"

**Sam's POV: **

"What are you laughing at?"

Freddie looks at me and then...... poof....... he kisses me.

**Freddie's POV: **

And I kiss her. Boy, I must have a death wish because i'm gonna be dead.

I quickly pull away and she glares at me.

"What was that for dork?" she yells.

"I..... you....... crumbs....."

"You kissed me because I had CRUMBS on my mouth?!"

"Actually...... you still have them." I say sheepishly.

"GRRR!"

**_[An hour later]_**

"Guys I'm..... oh." Carly cried as she walked into the apartment. She stopped at the doorway looking in the direction of the couch.

Laying there was Sam, her head on Freddie's lap, both mouths outlined in crumbs.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**


	3. Birthdays

**MY #3......... BIRTHDAYS!

* * *

**

It was the most dreaded day for Freddie, his birthday. And it's not that he was worried about getting older..... it was the fact that Sam and Carly were planning a party for him. He knew Carly would never do anything to hurt him.... except that time.... with the clowns, but Sam...well she's another story.

"Hey Fredwardo, what's up?" Sam asked, entering the iCarly studio.

"Stay away from me Sam, you're not going to ruin my birthday this year!" Freddie yelled.

"Chilax dork, I didn't have time to plan your downfall this year. Then again, you do that yourself." Sam cried.

The door opened once again and Carly walked in. "Hey Freddie do you want a green birthday cake or a blue one?"

"Who cares, Sam's just gonna eat it anyway."

"Freddie, I promise that Sam will not eat your birthday cake completely this year. She promised to behave, right Sam?" Carly asked warningly.

"Yes mother." Sam said and rolled her eyes. "Do you have any meat?"

"Spencer just bought some Canadian Bacon, but.... never mind." Carly said when Sam rushed out of the room.

Freddie plopped down on a beanbag chair and groaned.

"Carly how can you trust her? You know that she's gonna do something bad!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Nah, she's not. I even know what she's going to give you for a present. She picked it out herself!" Carly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's actually pretty good."

"CARLY! SAM'S ATTACKING ME!" Spencer cried from downstairs.

Carly sighed, "Let's get down there before I lose a brother."

**{LATER ON AT FREDDIE'S PARTY}**

"It's time to give the presents!" Carly exclaimed.

The kids all approached the table and handed Freddie his presents, everyone except Sam who walked out of the apartment.

"Hey? Where's Sam?" Carly asked.

The kids looked around looking for the blond girl, but nobody could find her.

"She left her gift, though." Gibby said, picking up a medium sized box and handing it over to Freddie.

He opened it up and revealed a very sophisticated camcorder. Inside was a note that read:

_Hey Freddie,_

_I know you don't think I exist but I got this cool camera for you. _

_Happy Birthday!_

_Melanie Puckett_

He looked inside the box and saw another note.

_Fred-weird, _

_I'm sorry but I couldn't find a gift that was good enough to give you. Melanie found a great gift but I couldn't find anything that was..... perfect for you. _

_Sam_

**{AFTER THE PARTY}**

"Thanks for the party Carly!" Freddie said from the door.

"No prob, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Night Freddie."

"Night."

Freddie walked into his house and left his gifts in there, then he went out once again. He needed to think and the only way he could do that was to go to his favorite place, the fire escape.

He walked slowly, holding the note from Sam in his hand.

'A gift perfect for me?' thought Freddie 'Why would she want to find a perfect gift..... for me!'

He was about to walk onto the fire escape, when he spotted a shadow out there. He peeked out and saw Sam standing, looking out at the city's skyline.

He quietly climbed out and made his way towards her.

"What are you doing here Freddifer, aren't you suppose to be at your party?" Sam asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"The party ended about two hours ago." Freddie responded.

"Didn't even know," Sam answered.

He stood behind her, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to approach.

"Sam, what did you mean by perfect gift?" he asked her.

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know okay? After I saw Mel's present for you I knew that I wanted to get you a better one. But I couldn't find anything."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

He timidly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that! I wanted to get you something you'd never lose, or something you'd remember forever." Sam said.

"You gave me a gift a long time ago." he said, walking up to stand beside her.

Sam looked over at him confused, "What nonsense you speak?"

"Back when we first met it was a curse, but a year ago it became a gift. Your friendship." Freddie said.

Sam looked away, "Stop lying Freddie."

"I'm not lying."

"Am I really your friend? Do you really think so?" Sam asked angrily.

"No chiz, of course. And my life wouldn't be the same without you making my life miserable." Freddie said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday then!" Sam said as she punched him in the arm.

He fell on his butt and rubbed his arm.

" Thanks!" he said.

* * *

**Eww....fluffy!**


	4. Guitar

**Number 4 is here and its gonna rock!! Mostly because it's for the word Guitar! The main part of this chapter is taking place during iSaved Your Life, mostly because it depressed me.

* * *

**If there were two things Sam loved the most it was ham.... and her new guitar! Yes, THE Sam Puckett, the one we all know and love, played guitar. She always wanted to play music, ever since she was a small girl and when Melanie gave her a guitar for their birthday, she freaked. (In a good way)

**[Flashback] **

"Here Sammy! Here's my gift to you!" Melanie cried, handing Sam a big rectangular box.

Sam frowned and went to work opening the present. When it was completely open she saw a beautiful, sleek black guitar.

"Mely.... this is beautiful!" Sam said, as the guilt started climbing her heart. "But I didn't get you anything."

Melanie smiled, "My gift will be the song you make with that guitar."

"Thanks Melanie."

**[Flashback over]**

Now, it had become her salvation as the past weeks had come unexpectedly.

Three weeks ago, they (Carly, Freddie and Sam) had been shooting scenes for iCarly, when a taco truck had unexpectedly made it's way towards them. Carly was complaining about having to wear a bunny suit and crossed the street without looking. Sam and Freddie had seen it first and they screamed Carly's name to get her out of the streets, but she was petrified and couldn't move. Freddie, being the nub that he was, heroically leaped into the streets pushing Carly out of the way, but in doing so he had gotten hit.... hard!

The rest was all a blur to Sam: the hospital, the driving, Marissa's frantic screaming, everything. When he was finally out of the hospital was when Sam finally started remembering.

**"Oh my Gosh! Freddie is suck a hero!" **

**"I'd love to have a _friend_ like that!"**

**"You're going out with him, right Carly? It's the right thing to do. After all, he did save your life."**

Sam's nerves were grated when the girls at school started talking to them about him. They knew what he had done. They had been there! But after the last comment, Carly had been dazed for the remainder of the day and Sam had been worrying that she was actually considering the possibility of them going out.

The next day as Sam snuck into the Shay's and Benson's hallway, preparing to ambush Spencer, Carly had come running out of the Benson's apartment.

When Sam interrogated Carly, she was jumpy and she started fearing the worst. But then Carly admitted something that had made Sam's blood run cold.

**"I KISSED FREDDIE!"** she screamed as she slammed the door to her apartment.

Sam, stunned and a little hurt, had made her way back home, all thoughts of her ambush were behind her.

As she sat on her bed, she looked across at her twin's abandoned one. Music was going to calm her down; it always did and today was going to be no different.

She found her guitar case under the bed, one of the only well kept thing on her side of the room. She let the beat of her hurting heart weave into the music. A beautiful song strung out of her misery and her eyes began to tingle, but she refused to cry.

Her words spoke of betrayal and of confusion and of a blind love. Carly wasn't in love with Freddie, she was in love with the thing he had done, and Freddie was too blind to notice.

So it was up to her to show him. She told him the Nosesby Moseby story, the foreign bacon, but he wouldn't listen.... or so she thought.

She went to Carly's apartment that night and she wrote down the lyrics that flooded her head, the thought of them together, happily ever after even though it'd be a lie. She started to sing the song quietly to herself until she heard someone coming down the stairs; it was Carly.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey Sam."

Her face looked sad, but her eyes showed a flicker of anger.

"Sam, why did you tell Freddie he was only my foreign bacon? How do you know that I don't love him, huh? You should be happy, we broke up." she said coldly.

Sam's heart gave a hopeful pulse but it then sunk again, had Carly thought she did this on purpose.

"I didn't do this on purpose Carly. I want you guys to be happy, but not in a blind love."

Carly's frown relaxed and she gave a dry smile, "You're right, we should wait."

That night Sam quietly sang her song, now fully complete with a slight bit of hope added at the end. Her phone vibrated and moved closer to her.

She opened it and read the text.

_Sam,_

_Tnx 4 telling me that. Even though I regretted it later on, I want her love_

_2 b true, not a lie._

_~Freddie_

She smiled and replied

_Yeah, yeah Bacon._

As she fell asleep she felt that hope had found it's way back in her heart.

'I need to call Melanie.' she thought as she drifted into dream land.

* * *

**TA DA!!! J'ai fini!**


	5. Pirates

**Pirates.... ARRG!

* * *

**

**Freddie's POV:**

Thanks to Carly, my mom found out about that lentil that Sam threw in my eye and now I have to wear an eye patch. I look like a pirate, which didn't help me much.

"Hey Freddork, or should I say Captain Freddork. Where's your parrot?" Sam cackled as I walked into the iCarly studio.

Carly, as always, came to me defence, "Sam, it's not Freddie's fault that his mom is crazy."

"It also doesn't help that you threw a lentil in my eye and that she found out!"

"Quit your whining Fredd-fork, technically Carly told her."

"It was an accident!"

Carly's right, as usual, it was an accident. But Sam is driving me up a wall! But after a while, I decided to play along.

[Two Days Later]

"Ahoy Captain Freddork, permission to come aboard?" Sam asks as she enters the studio.

"Aye Aye Princess, tell me where are you heading to this cold dark night?" I ask back.

She gives me a confused look, then a smirk forms on her bright pink lips.

"Oh here and there, looking for a sailor to show a girl a good time." she exclaims dramatically, placing the back of her hand on her head.

I chuckle and move towards her, "Why Princess, why would you stay with a weak ol' sailor when you can hang with us pirates."

"Excuse me! How dare you make such an offer, I am an honorable lady!"

She leans over and slaps me hard in the face, which hurt like crud, but if that's the way she wants to play......... let the games begin! Before she can take her hand away, I grab it and bring her closer to me. Her once joking face turns into one of rage.

"Let. Me. Go. Freddork." The words were venom in her mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh Princess, you're not going anywhere." I say, testing my chances.

Her grey eyes now were slits looking into mine, "Captain Freddie if you do NOT let me go I'll make my father catch you on fire!"

"Your father?"

"Lord Spencer. So are you going to let me go?" She asks, sensing a win in her favor, but she's so wrong.

"Why no can do Miss Puckett, you are my prisoner now, I'm taking you to the end of the world."

"When did you become Jack Sparrow? And NEVER! You'll never take me alive."

I chuckle once again, "I already have taken you alive so live with it."

"Alright, then. Show me to the end of the world." Sam says, as she takes another step toward me, making the small space between us even smaller.

"Aye aye, your wish is my command." I say, gulping in fright.

She pats my head as if I were a dog, "Good boy, you keep that up and you just might make it big kid."

The elevator door slides up and I quickly release Sam's hand and we walk away from one another.

"Hey muchaco and muchacha, what movie should we watch?" Carly asks, entering the studio.

Sam's eyes light up. She bounces over to Carly and whispers something in her ear.

"That's perfect Sam, let me go get the movie from downstairs."

"What movie are we watching?" I ask Carly.

"Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End." she replies.

"Bring up some ham!" Sam calls after her.

* * *

VOILA!!!!!


	6. Christmas

**Christmas

* * *

**

It was that joyous time of the year, once again, Christmas. The panicking and desperate people swarmed the streets of Seattle, getting their last-minute shopping out of the way.

Sam sat on the fire escape watching one crash after another. These people were nuts! But she liked their little shows.

"Ah silly nubs buying late ..... Christmas......oh snap!" Sam's eyes opened wide in realization; she hadn't bought Carly's Christmas gift, or Freddie's, or Spencer's!

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Sam asked herself, worried. After thinking for a very long time, four hours to be exact, she came up with the best Christmas present ever. Her grey eyes lit up with wonder and she raced back down the stairs. Before she could exactly escape out of the building, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Sam growled.

"Hey, you bumped into me!" barked back a familiar deep voice.

"Freddie?"

"Sam. What's your rush? It's Christmas Eve! Wait, did you forget to buy presents this year too?" he asked, his chocolatey eyes as teasing his smirk.

"No," Sam said, indignantly. "I'm just going home to get it!"

"Alright, and I'll be waiting or else I'm going to your home and dragging you here. You're not abandoning Carly this Christmas!" Freddie said.

"Okay, sheesh. I'll be back. I promise."

"And I'll be right here to see you."

With a roll of her eyes, she walked around him and out the door.

"I am not letting them down this year." she thought.

* * *

An hour later, Freddie still sat in the same place, waiting for Sam. After the fourth time of being screeched at by Lewbert, he was getting tired.

"She's going to do the same thing this year too!"

"Who?" came a voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around and Sam approaching him. She carried a case in her hand that was long and rectangular.

"What'cha looking at Fredweird?"

"You came back!"

"No chiz!" She said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm glad you've learned your lesson." Sam said, with a little sniff. "How about we head upstairs so I can give you guys the present!"

Freddie nodded and quietly followed her up the stairs. When they got to the hallway between Freddie and Carly's apartment, he hesitated while Sam opened the door.

"Let me go get my presents."

Sam shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, Fredwad."

She stepped into the Shay household and the smell of Christmas cookies filled her nose, and the sound of Carly scolding Spencer was also in the air.

"No, those cookies are not only for you! Wait until Freddie and Sam get here!" Carly explained.

Spencer grumbled something, then looked up and smiled. "Sam and Freddie are here, let's eat!"

Carly turned around and smiled at where Sam stood.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you came! We're just gonna sit her and watch Christmas specials until 12 o'clock." Carly said.

Sam turned around to see Freddie, then turned back to Carly and Spencer.

"Um Carly, can give you guys my Christmas present first?" Sam asked, her voice had a strange and bashful tone to it.

Carly frowned, "Sure Sam."

Sam motioned for them to sit and then opened the rectangular box. Freddie watched as she pulled out a beautiful, and well-kept, guitar.

"You play guitar?" he asked, clearly expressing the thought of the Shay's as well as his own.

"No, I'm just carrying it around for fun. Now pipe down and listen" Sam said, regaining a bit more Sammy-ness.

All three spectators looked attentively at Sam. She began plucking a couple of notes and then she sang.

The theme of the song sounded familiar in Freddie's ears. A fake love, a blind boy oblivious to someones feelings, and so much pain. By the time Sam had finished the song, both Shay's were hugging and weeping, but Freddie was dry-eyed and teeth clenched.

Sam looked at them, then lowered her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she said in a cracked voice. She quickly, but carefully packed the guitar.

"I've got to go." she said and rushed out the apartment.

Carly and Spencer both got up and turned to look at Freddie's dry face.

"What?" he asked.

"Please go see what's wrong."Carly said to him.

"Wh-Fine."

He stormed out the door and went directly down the stairs. And sure enough, right at the corner of the stairs stood the blond demon.

Freddie's stern face, turned soft as he looked down at the pitiful sight.

"Sam?" he asked as he sat next to her.

She didn't look up but responded, "What do you want dork?"

He took his chances and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; he expected a punch or a slap, but got something much more surprizing.

She turned towards him and hugged him, "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't the best gift ever, but.... I didn't know what else to get. I let you guys down again."

"Let us down? Sam, you're crazy, you didn't let us down," he said and burried his face into her bushy blond hair breathing in that special Sam smell.

"Really?" she asked. Hey eyelashes brushed against Freddie's neck giving him shivers down his spine.

"Of course not. Hey, I've got something for you." he cried.

She pulled away from him as he reached his hand into his pocket and extracted a small silver box.

"Merry Christmas Sam, but you've got to promise me you won't open it until I tell you." Freddie told her, even though his smile stretched from ear to ear, his eyes were masked with seriousness.

"S..sure." Sam said in a small voice as she took the present from his hand.

She got up and grabbed her guitar case.

"I've gotta go home," she said. "Mom might try to cook Frothy, or Blondie, for a Christmas feast. 'Later gator!" And with that she ran down the stairs and out of Freddie's sight.

"Merry Christmas Sam, Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Hmmmm, what do you think he gave her? Why the big mystery? Why is there so much fluff? **


	7. Shopping

**Shopping: It's Sam and Carly's shopping day, but what has Carly asked to make Sam act all jittery?

* * *

**

"C'mon Sam just answer my question!" Carly cried as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Hey Shoes R' Us is having a sale."

"Sam!"

"It's 50% off," Sam said in a sing-songy voice.

Carly glanced towards the store, then glared at Sam.

"Alright, we'll go to the store but then we'll continue this conversation." Carly said and walked into the shoe store.

Sam secretly thanked all heaven and her lucky stars for shoes, and Carly's obsession for them.

Too quickly, Carly's mind struck reality once again.

"Are you going to answer my question now Sam?"

"I'm thinking of another excuse, be patient." Sam mumbled.

"It's not that hard!" Carly yelled.

"Hey! Build a Bra sale!" Sam yelled and ran into the store, Carly in tow.

Carly sighed when she lost Sam in a crowd of teenagers. Might as well shop, she thought.

At exactly 7 o' clock, they left the mall and Carly was frustrated. Sam had successfully avoided the conversation over 150 times, but this time she wasn't so lucky.

"Where's Spencer!" Sam yelled.

"He won't be here for a while so why don't you answer my question?"

Sam looked all over for an escape route. When she found none she sighed and looked at Carly.

"What did you want to know?"

"Who was the song written for?" Carly said, refering to the one that she had sung to them for Christmas.

"For Meli, she got her heart broken, plus I owed her a song."

"Second question, why'd you run out."

"I thought you guys didn't like the gift."

"But Freddie told you?"

Sam nodded.

"Last question: What did Freddie give you for Christmas?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer, then shut it. She couldn't think of an appropriate answer for this. She still hadn't opened her present, he hadn't told her to. But he gave her more than the little box. He had given her hope, belief, and a friend when she needed it.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Sam answered and looked off into the distance.

Carly didn't find that as a very convincing answer, but she knew that Sam wasn't going to talk.

She sighed once more.

Some shopping trip this turned out to be.


	8. Fladoodles

**Fladoodles!: Hmmm..... I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

**Sam Puckett, a.k.a Princess Puckett or the blond demon, sat on Carly's couch and watched Girly Cow.

*GRRRR*

Sam's eyes opened wide as she rubbed her flat tummy.

"Momma needs some food!" she said quietly. Then she yelled, "CARLOTTA, WHAT'CHA GOT TO EAT?"

Carly came from Spencer's room, where she was trying to get Spencer's head out of the toilet (don't ask).

"We have some Fladoodle's that Mandy keeps sending us."

Sam scrunched up her face, "Is that the only thing you got?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Yes, last time you were here you ate EVERYTHING! Plus I haven't been able to go to the store yet!"

"Fine," Sam sighed and got up. Carly immediately ran back as Spencer began gurgling.

Sam checked the cupboards and found the big bag of Fladoodle's marked 'Barbeque'. Sam shrugged, closest thing she was gonna get to an actual barbecue. The door opened and closed; Sam knew who it was.

"Ugh, go AWAY Fredward!"

"I don't think I will Princess Puckett, it's a free country and Carly's my friend too." Freddie said.

"Sure .... friend." she said as she plopped back on the couch and started eating the fladoodles.

"Hey! Can I have some?" Freddie asked.

"Won't your momma be upset? These chips aren't the healthiest things on Earth."

"Since when do I listen to my mom about food? I ate Galini's didn't I?"

"Because we took you there," Sam reminded him. "And because you didn't ask your mom."

Freddie glared at her and said nothing. Instead, he lunged for the bag of the slightly-tasty potato chip.

But before he could snatch any out of the bag, Sam's hand landed on his.

"Give me some Sam!"

Sam's mouth curled into a devilish smirk; she started pushing his hand inwards making him cry out in pain.

"What's the matter Fred Fries? Can't handle a little pain?"

Freddie attempted to put on a brave face, "Do your worst."

Sam kept on hurting Freddie, but he barely winced. Which only enraged Sam even more.

"Not bad, Benson......maybe I've gotta get a technique." Sam said to him wistfully.

"Yeah, I guess." he answered.

Sam sighed disappointingly and let go of him. She threw the bag of Fladoodles at him and turned on the TV.

"Does this mean I win?" Freddoe asked, his eyes opened in bewilderment.

"No," Sam said as she looked at him with a sly smile, "This just means I've got to find another way to cause you pain."

Freddie gulped. And Sam let out an evil laugh.

"I will get you back, Fredweirdo. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow....but I'm gonna get you."

And leaving behind a very nervous Freddie, Sam got up and left.

Carly came running out at the sound of the door slamming.

"Hey Freddie, when did you get here? And why do you look so pale?"

And with that, Freddie ran to the kitchen.....and proceded to throw up.


	9. Sick

**Sick: What happens when Sam get's sick?

* * *

**

"Sam, you sure that you'll be okay?" Carly asked her friend who was laying on the Shay's couch.

The blond girl slightly opened her eyes, "I'll be fine Carls, pro...ACHOO!"

Spencer walked over and tucked Sam back in, then he grabbed his coat.

"We'll be back soon Carly. She'll be fine soon." he told her.

"Sam?"

ZzzzzzZZzZzZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz......

"Let's go before she wakes up!" Spencer whispered and ushered his little sister away.

(An hour Later)

"Carly?" cried Freddie as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Can't a chick get a decent nap?" Sam groaned. She sniffled and snuggled in deeper in her blankets.

Freddie walked over and Sat on the arm rest of the couch. "Are you sick, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Noooooo, I'm just dripping snot for fun!"

"Sorry. Do you need anything?" he asked.

Sam put on a thoughtful face and then nodded her head.

"I want some ham."

"Figures."

The boy walked over to the refrigerator and extracted some ham. He then proceded back to the couch where Sam lay. As he looked at girl, he saw something that he hadn't ever noticed. She looked so peaceful and angelic...... and then she spoke.

"Fredison, where's my ham?" she cried demandingly. Her stuffy nose making it hilarious to listen to.

He walked up to her and handed her the ham. Then he sat down beside her and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sam demanded.

"You are." Freddie answered.

Sam sat up and looked directly at him, "What?"

"You.....the way you sound....it's just so funny!" Freddie said and laughed.

Sam let a deep growl rise in her throat, then a devilish smile formed on her lips.

"Freddie, come here....you have something in your hair." She said in an abnormally sweet voice.

He frowned and naively scooted over to her. When he was close enough she leaned forward and grabbed a huge chunk of hair.

"OW! SAM!"

"I told you I'd get you back."

"What are you gonna do?" Freddie asked, his fear not leaking into his voice.

"Oh...I'm just going to use my sickness to my advantage."

And with that said, Sam leaned in until her nose was touching Freddie's. His breath hitched in his throat.... and expected to be kissed; Sam had another thing in mind, though.

*Cough Cough*

She coughed right on his face.

"AWWW, that's disgusting!" Freddie yelled as he wiped his mouth.

Sam released her grip on his hair and he immediatly got up and rushed to the door.

"Oh, Freddie," Sam called.

He turned around to face her. Sam's grin quadrupled in size then she blew him a kiss.

"See ya around Freddly."

(Two days later)

"How did you get sick all of a sudden, Freddie?" Carly asked the plagued boy that was lying in his bed.

He sniffled and mumbled angrily (And stuffly), "It's a long story."


	10. Eyes

**Eyes: Some poetry for the Seddie soul!

* * *

**

_Grey met Brown in a temperate storm._

Timberwolf grey sparkling with triumph,

staring down on chocolate brown.

His smirk teasing her ever-present smile,

Infuriating her senses, making her scowl.

Blond hair mingles with his brown

she approaches threateningly.

Breath hitched in his throat expectingly;

Wondering what she'll do.

A pair of grey and a pair of brown both awaiting the same;

she leans in for the kill.

*POW!*

"OWWWW!"

So starts their day!

* * *

**And you thought they were going to kiss; psych! Oh well, I know I'm not the best poet, but I've got another one down!**


	11. Nightmare

**Nightmare: Someone's either having a nightmare, or a dream they'd rather not talk about.

* * *

**

Blinding lights welcomed the blonde girl as she opened her eyes. Blinking the shock away she looked at her surroundings. She was standing at the top of a tall hill overlooking a beautiful and lush valley.

"What...the...chiz-nitz?" she asked.

A deep chuckle from behind her made her turn around, but she saw no one.

"Okay, this is not funny. Get out here and show yourself!" she growled.

The voice chuckled more then it spoke, "Sorry Princess, but your not getting your way! At least...not yet."

Sam frowned and looked at her surroundings again. "This better be a dream, or else someone is going to get seriously hurt."

She continued to walk for a distance then she felt a rumbling from the ground and a crack appeared. She fell to the ground and from the deep gorge that was being created a colorful arrangement of butterflies erupted.

Sam looked like she was going to be sick, "OK, so it's not a dream...it's a nightmare."

The deep voice talked again, "Talk about butterflies in your stomach; Is that how you feel when you're around me Sam?"

"Keep it up, buddy, and you're gonna need plastic surgery!" Sam threatened.

When she didn't get a response she let out an exasperated sigh and walked on.

_'Hopefully there won't be anymore GIRLY stuff!'_ Sam thought angrily.

And then there came the noise.

Sam jumped back and looked up at the sky which had just become illuminated.

Fireworks of every color filled the open air, it was a beautiful show for Sam, and then the voice ruined it.

"Awww Sammy, is this what happened when you kissed me?" the voice asked.

She blushed, then a scowl grew on her face.

"Listen, you better come out here and show your sorry face! I'd like to introduce you to two of my best friends. Leftie and Rightie!" Sam yelled.

The voice chuckled and then sighed, "Suit yourself sweetie."

The last of the fireworks fell onto the ground and formed a lovely sparkle that was slowly growing up to form a person, a boy to be exact.

The sparkling figure moved closer to Sam, still in his shining disguise.

Violin music started playing in the background and Sam rolled her eyes at her subconscious' cheezy setting.

"Whad'ya think Sammy-kins, am I perfect enough for you."

And the disguise faded, showing the true form of the boy in front of her.

...And then Sam woke-up.

She looked around the Shay household, and sighed contently. It had only been a dream.

"Hey Princess Puckett, you ready to come make iCarly?" asked a deep voice from the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sam and dived into the couch in an attempt to hide.

* * *

**Voila! And who could this mysterious person be?... Oh c'mon, we ALL know who it is!**


	12. Movies

**Movies: The iCarly group is going to the movies! Wanna know what movie they're gonna watch? The sequel to 'The First Kiss'! Wonder what two certain people will think of it?

* * *

**

"I can't believe that you two dragged us here to see this!" Freddie whined as they sat down in the movie theater.

"Be quiet Freddifer, this is going to be the funniest movie ever!" Sam laughed.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's just a lame teen chick flick. Except this time it's even cheezier, I mean 'The First Love'?"

Gibby glanced around to his three friends, "Hey guys...the movie's about to start."

The other three forgot about the whining and everything else and started watching the screen.

The screen turned fluffly pink and violin music began playing in the background.

"It hasn't started and I'm already sickened in my stomach!" Sam groaned and Freddie shook his head in agreement.

"SHHHHH!" Carly and Gibby cried and turned to the movie again.

The other two rolled their eyes and then watched the movie with a sour expression on their faces.

_'Oh Jeenie, can't you give Nate a break?'_ Miranda (the best friend of the protagonist) asked.

The blond girl in the movie rolled her eyes, _'Miranda! Don't you understand WHY I taunt him so much?'_

_'I do, but he doesn't and he's gonna get tired of you doing this!'_

_'Doing what?' _asked the newest arrival, the boy, Nate.

_'Oh nothing...'_ Jeenie said and punched the boy hard on the arm.

Half an hour later, Sam woke up and looked at the screen with sleep-filled eyes. Then something familiar caught her eyes and made them open wide.

A green hilly scene with fireworks exploding in the sky.

"This is a horrible de'ja vu!" Sam whispered in disgust.

In the movie, Jeenie let out an loud scoff as she saw Nate moving closer to her.

_'What are you stalking me now Natie-boy?' _she said.

Nate laughed and moved close enough to make her uncomfortable._ 'No, but...I want you to tell me how you truly feel about me.'_

_'What do you mean?' _Jeenie asked nervously.

_'I know you don't REALLY hate me. I know that our first kiss actually MEANT something to you.'_

By this time everone watching the movie was hooked.

_'Fine! You wanna know the truth! I love you!' _Jeenie yelled.

And as Nate leaned in to fill the gap between he and Jeenie, Sam and Freddie got up abruptively.

"I've got to go!" they both yelled and climbed over seats in a despreate attempt to escape.

Once they were gone, Gibby turned and faced Carly.

"Why do I have a feeling we just saw the real-life version of Jeenie and Nate?" he asked.

Carly nodded and then, as Gibby's word actually sunk into her mind, she opened her eyes wide and jumped to her feet.

"OH MY GOSH!"

And with that she grabbed Gibby and ran out of the movie theater and in search for her two very weirded out friends.

* * *

**I'm sorry if that confused you. Basically I just used the movie as a paralel world of the iCarly one.**

**Carly-Miranda (the nice best friend)**

**Sam-Jeenie (the violent blond with hidden feelings)**

**Freddie-Nate (the cutie with the truth)**

**Yes, it's not one of my best ones, but I got it done!**


	13. Kiss

**Kiss: A certain event changed the course of thought for someone about a year ago, now someone else's train of thought is disturbed.

* * *

**

**Sam's POV:**

Why am I even thinking this? It didn't even mean anything! It was just to get it over with, right?

Right?

Gosh, I've gone crazy! I'm talking to myself.

But, technically, It's not my fault! It's the nubbiest nub in the history of nubs' (besides Nevel, that is) fault for tricking me into kissing him. I could've lived my whole life and not have to kiss...him.

I mean, I could've kissed any other boy in Seattle, any other boy in the world! But because I had to be a tremendously nice person and apologise to the nub, we ended up kissing. And I mean, we all know that I was TRICKED into doing it because we all know I don't have the mental capacity to think up something like that.

And maybe I was intoxicated from all those meatballs I ate (I knew that Carly was up to something, offering me free meat like that).

So I strode right into that fire escape thinking it was gonna be an in and out situation. Apologise...have a laugh...and leave...little did I know that I was gonna get sabotaged.

I was caught off guard...lost brain cells...something...anything! But I know that I was not in my right mind when that happened. I have no clue what impulsed me to even suggest something so vile and gross!

It must have been the guilt talking. YEAH! That's it! No way would I have said something like that in a million years.

Look, I know what you're going to say, 'you're making a mountain out of a molehill', (though I have no idea what that means) but you'd flip out too if you find out that you did something this ... unnatural!

And then came the dre...nightmares!

Can you imagine having...er...dreams about the person you've hated your whole life?

Well, let me tell you, it stinks!

I'm not making a big deal about this, I'm not in DENIAL! Shut up little voice in my head! All I'm saying is that Carly's got dibs on him, I can't get involved but...

...and I can't believe I'm saying this...

...but I think...

...even if it is just a hunch...

...I might be in love.

Who said that? C'mon I'll beat the snot out of you!

...It's not time to say it outloud I guess.


	14. Sing

**Sing: There's a singing bug going around the school and one song is on everyone's mind.

* * *

**

At first it started with one person, an innocent note ringing through the school hallway...but soon it became an epidemic.

One person, however had avoided catching the terrible disease,and that one person was Sam. She had ignored the humming of the particular song, had avoided the contagious rhythms, and all in all done a fantastic job not being attracted to the music wonder.

However nothing ever stays the same for too long, and when everyone is singing it...it's kinda hard to avoid it forever.

Gibby, who had been innocently passing by the hallway, had started singing the song, and Sam, who had been standing at her locker, was the victim of circumstance.

He opened his locker, never expecting to have the blond demon pass by, and sang:

_'And if you'd ask me if I'd love him...I'd lie!'_

That was all it took, the melody of the song flooded the blond girl's head and before she knew it she had blurted the next line out.

_'He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth shouldn't a light go on, doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long.'_

The girl's eyes widened and she looked around and met Gibby's disbelieving gaze. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he had the opportunity to say anything Sam had already lunged at the boy at light speed.

"Gibby," she growled. "If you tell anyone that I know that song, you will pay in blood!"

The boy nodded silently and Sam let him go slowly. She turned and slowly made her way to her locker, ready to close the protruding door.

"By the way Sam...you have a nice voice." Gibby said and ran away before the girl had the chance to attack him once again.

Sam shook her head and closed the door, grabbing her bag and walking away.

_'He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry and I don't let nobody see me wishing he were mi...'_

Sam stopped mid-word and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

[Later]

Sam was walking into her English class, passing all the loiterers at the doorway and made her way to her seat. She lifted her gaze to look forward and groaned when she saw the head of chocolate brown that was sitting in front of her, just like every other day. She placed her head in her hand and tapped her fingers on the table.

She starts humming the intruding song, loudly to say the least, for the person in front of her turns to face her, confusion filling his handsome face.

"Sam, are you singing?" he asked, warm brown eyes serious, but his smile twitching into a smirk.

She jumps up in alarm but regains her posture immediately, "Of course not Fredwich, you must be hearing things. Honestly, the thought of me singing is just ridiculous!"

Freddie chuckles slightly, shake his head and turns to look at the front again.

Sam sinks back into her original position and sighs.

_'He tells a joke I fake a smile but I know all his favorite songs.'_

And one of them is the one that cannot escape her mind.

[Even Later]

She groans in frustration as she stares at the little box that she got for Christmas from the teasing boy. She knows that the lyrics don't fit into anything in her life:

She doesn't know what his father's eyes look like; His favorite color isn't green, it's blue; he has no sister...

yet there were parts that did fit:

he did know how to play guitar...and quite well actually; and he probably could see through everything except her very well shielded heart...and yet the last line of the song...the repeating lyrics of the intruding song doesn't lie.

_'If you asked me if I love him, if you asked me if I loved him...I'd lie'_

She belted out the ending of the song, those words that had followed her throughout the day, those word that says exactly what she does in her everyday life.

"Yup," Sam thought to herself as she plopped down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling above her head. "I'd lie...now and forever."

* * *

**Man it took me forever to update but with high school...the musical...and washington d.c trip does not help in my updating.**


	15. Aquarium

**Aquarium: So here's what happens when Sam and Spencer go to buy him a new fish...**

**The fantabulous Dan Schneider owns iCarly...sigh...I so want it though...**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Can anyone explain to me how I ended up at the Pet Store staring at the glass of the aquarium? Oh, that's right, my best friend Carly was over at Wendy's to finish their stupid school project and Freddie had been dragged to a 'troubled teen's convention' by his mother, which had made her the only available person to accompany Spencer to buy himself a new fish.

"Hey Sam, what about these?" I hear Spencer ask.

I walk over and look at the school of guppies that he's pointing at, small and insignificant, innocent and vulnerable, exactly like Gibby's brother Guppy.

"Too small." I tell him.

He sighs, "I'll keep looking."

After a few moments I feel his eyes on me so I turn around to look at him.

"Something wrong Spence?"

He shakes his head, but the strange frown on his face never goes away.

"I was just wondering something...but I'm afraid that if I ask, you'd punch me."

I smirk at his words because it did sound like something I'd do.

"Just ask me Spencer, I'll try to contain myself."

"Okay, so a long time ago Carly told me that you and Freddie had kissed, but she never explained to me anything else...so I was thinking..."

"No, I'm not talking about it!" I say, shocked that he would bring that up.

"Aw c'mon Sam," he pouted. "I'm like your older brother, and how come Carly gets to know the deets and I don't?"

I roll my eyes, but he's right. Spencer was like my older brother...not that I hadn't had a crush on him once, but I got over that quickly. If I could tell Carly that, though she was my best friend and I loved her to death, was a blabbermouth, I had to be able to tell Spence.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I sigh.

"Everything, starting with why? And more importantly, why Freddie?"

I fought back the blush that I felt rising in my cheeks.

"It was back when I told everyone that Freddie had never kissed anyone..."

"Right, then you went on iCarly and said that you never kissed anyone either."

"Uh huh. You see, I went to find him and we started talking about our first kiss and then we decided that why not kiss each other...y'know, just to get it over with." I stopped to look at him, to see how he was reacting, but his face was impassive.

"How long was it?"

I rolled my eyes, that was the exact thing Carly had asked.

"I don't know...8...9 seconds."

"Did you like it?"

That was it...the question he had interrupted when he burst into the apartment looking for his banjo, the one that remained unanswered.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to compare it to...so I don't know it I would prefer it over somebody else's kiss. But I mean, besides who it was that I was kissing, it was okay."

I almost felt like slapping myself, how could I tell Spencer that.

Spencer gave a sympathetic smile, then dropped the bomb.

"Sam...do you like Freddie?"

The blush I had tried to fight for so long finally reached visibility. He must have noticed because his smile sunk back into his face and he watched me with confused brown eyes.

"I don't necessarily hate him...but..."

Spencer interrupted me, "It's fine Sam, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Just remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to about, y'know...problems...with guys...and your mom isn't helping...you can always come to me. I may not be the best, but at least I'll get your mind off it."

I smiled widely, "Thanks Spence. But you repeat anything we talked about here and I will punch you."

"Mum's the word," he replied, zipping up his lips for emphasis.

I smiled but said nothing.

"So, Sam what do you say about these fish?" Spencer asks me, pointing ot a pair of beta fish that were swiming around each other, almost like they were dancing, then fighting, then dancing again. One was red and the other was blue.

I smiled wider, "They're perfect Spence...they might actually survive!"

He scruffs my hair and laughs, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You're so cruel, little sis!"

* * *

**So there goes my aquarium story...hope you liked it! P.S. I'm eventually going to be unoriginal and gonna post my own iOMG story...because its too epic an episode to not write about it.**


	16. Fireworks

**Fireworks: Sparks, Fireworks...then comes the bomb!**

* * *

The first time it wasn't planned, something that came out of an apology.

Something to get it over with and something they swore never to talk about again.

The first time sparks flew,

and neither knew what to do...the feeling mulled over many times.

That time there were sparks...sparks that started a fire.

The second time it was to shut him up, something she wanted to express turned wrong.

Something driven by his soothing word and a misunderstanding of someone's heart.

The second time there were fireworks,

burning intensly in their hearts, feelings brought up once again.

This time fireworks flew, burning brightly in their timid hearts.

And the third time what will it be? Will it finally be the one that they both want?

One that was started by one, agreed and enjoyed by both?

One that will write the future of their lives.

The first one was sparks...started from barely nothing, the second one was fireworks...brought up from the sparks, the third one will be a bomb...bursting with delight.

The first one, the sparks, changed her life...made her open her eyes, opening her mind and heart to him.

The second one, the fireworks, changed his...making his finally understand...opening his heart to the possibility.

So will the third one, the bomb, change our lives and the world's...finally giving us what we want and deserve?

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	17. Lying

**Lying: She kept lying. To Carly, To Freddie, and most importantly to herself.**

* * *

She didn't know why she kept doing it...it made her feel so sick inside, but she did it...and it was turning into a game.

Lying.

It turned her stomach just thinking about it. She had lied to her best friend, to Carly, never admitting her feelings for another boy, one that she knew Carly would love to know about. It's not that she couldn't trust Carly...after all they were best friends, but the fact that it was _him_...well she couldn't risk it. She had gone out with him, after all...not to mention that dance that they shared on the night of the Girl's Choice Dance.

Him.

There was no explaination to how it happened. There wasn't a romantic backstory that she had loved him since she laid eyes on him and that she was jealous of how he loved another so she made his life a living nightmare. No. It just happened along the way. Somehow she was attracted to him; his sweetness, his smile, his perseverance, everything about him just pulled her in.

She thought it was stupid.

She hated him! No...she hated that she loved him. That he was able to make her feel like this...mushy, girly, fluttery.

And so she lied to him too.

She hit him, teased him, tormented her, anything to make sure that he didn't see through her heart and figure her out. And yet, he brought out things inside of her that she would've never revealed to him before. She had come to him when her friendship with Carly was in danger, and they did hang out together for Wake Up Spencer, all the iCarly segments we do together, and when he and Carly were dating.

Them.

When that happened is when she began lying to herself.

She told herself that it didn't hurt to see them together, that he had finally got what he wanted. She told herself that it wasn't real...though on that part she was right, he was just bacon, an incentive to her being saved by him. She told herself that her eyes had been deceiving her when she walked into the Groovy Smoothie and saw them dancing all close and romantically. She lied to herself, saying that Melanie had lied when she said that Freddie might've been a good catch...for her, she meant.

And it hurt her.

Every lie she told herself, every lie she wove, just entrapped her more. She found herself drowned, suffocated by the truth that was just pushing it's way out of her mouth. She wanted to tell the truth, to finally free herself from the chains that are bringing her down. But she can't. After all that lying, she's terrified of unmasking the truth.

But she does.

The truth floods out of her in the form of a kiss, the second one with the one boy she likes. And she know's she shouldn't have, but the weight was just too much. To carry around this everlasting secret, when everyone was pressuring her to speak up? When _he_ was telling her to make a move? She just had to...she needed to take that shot.

But as she stares at his tense body and confused face, those chocolate brown eyes she's grown to love shining with confusion, her heart sinks. The weight is off of her shoulders, but now another one has taken its place. She has ruined everything that she has built up, and...she's afraid.

And it's strange to think that Sam Puckett is actually afraid of something.

But she is. She's terrified.

Because Samantha Puckett...is in love.

* * *

**So, this is sort of an iOMG sort of story...it mentions it...that's all that matters. Well, hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction: Spencer gets introduced to Fanfiction...oh the madness!**

* * *

Spencer sighed as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He was utterly bored out of his mind. Carly was out with Sam and Freddie doing whatever it was that teenager did nowadays. Even Socko hadn't called in a while, which was worrying him. There was also nothing inspiring him to build a sculpture so as said before...Spencer was utterly bored out of his mind.

He sighed abnoxiously again and turned off the TV. He reached into his pocket and brought out his cell phone. He set a quick text to his best friend:

_Yo Socks, whats up? Where u been? I'm boredddddd! Don't u got anything cool to do?_

He pressed send and sat waiting for a reply...hoping it didn't take too long. In only a matter of minutes there was a reply:

_Heya Spence. Nothings up, I've been at home chillin and u won't believe what I'm doing. I'm on this awesome website called ! It's awesome...u should c the stories they've got on here!_

Spencer's nose scrunched up in disgust, _reading_? _That's_ what his best friend was doing? _Reading_? He texted a message back, hoping there had been a mistake:

_Um, dude you're reading? That's funny! No seriously, what's so interesting about **stories**? And isn't **.net** for losers?_

He smiled, knowing that he was going to text back saying it was all a joke and that this so called _''_ didn't exsist. The jingle on his phone announced that Socko had replied back and his eyes skimmed the words in disbelief:

_Spence, u need 2 go on this website, they have a place for webshows and iCarly is on here...u'd love some of the stories on here. There r very funny ones, more serious ones, romantic ones...Creddie, Seddie...the whole 9 yards._

Spence frowned and moved to the computer, he typed in the web address and waited. There indeed was a section for WEBSHOWS, clicking on it his eyebrows furrowed even deeper into a frown. He searched down to the 'I' section and saw iCarly.

Reading down the list there was a bunch of stories with the same saying in their summary: **Seddie FTW**!

_Hey, yo, Socks...what's Seddie and... Creddie was it?_

He didn't have to wait long for the reply.

_Seddie=Sam+Freddie; Creddie=Carly+Freddie_

Eyebrows raised as he read the text, then glanced back up at the computer screen. There were really people that believed those couples so much that they'd write about it?

He clicked on one of the ones that said Seddie in the summary and proceeded in reading it.

_"Wow_," he thought. "_This is really how they act in real life!"_

He continued reading the story and his eyes opened wide as he reached the end.

_Umm...Socks, what do you ship?_ Spencer texted.

_Seddie FTW!_

Was the response he got. Spencer pondered this for a little while. Yes, it's true that he only saw Sam and Freddie fight all the time, but is it possible that it's because they might secretly like each other? He knew that Carly and Freddie weren't going to get together because he knew his little sister and when she wanted a guy she came on a little too strong...so that _'Creddie'_ stuff wasn't going to happen.

The jingle of his cell phone brought him crashing back into reality.

_So Spence? If ur asking that question must b that u like fanfiction. So what do u ship?_

And this took no thought on his part, his fingers numbly typing in the letters:

_Yeah...Seddie FTW!_

* * *

**We all knew that Spencer was a Seddie Warrior!**


	19. Rumors

**Rumors: Someone's spreading rumors...and Sam's gonna get to the bottom of it.**

* * *

Her blue-grey eyes flashed the halls...she knew that among all of them _one_ had spread this lie...even though it wasn't really one.

"Sam..." a deep voice interrupted her.

"No! I'm getting to the bottom of it! Who in their right mind would spread that kind of filthy rumor? That lie!"

"But it isn't a lie."

Slender fingers curled around his mouth and he felt himself being dragged into the janitor's closet. She let him go and stared daggers into his own eyes.

"I know it's not a lie, and you know it's not a lie...but the whole school should stay clueless to that truth!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. Ever since Gibby had come along and asked them if it was true that they had kissed, she had been on a rampage to find out who had spread the 'rumor'. Not to mention that Gibby was brutally beat for saying that loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think you're making too big of a deal about it. People are just going to think it's true if you freak out," he explained.

She groaned and sank to the floor.

"Oh God, you're right...I've made a bigger mess. But who could've told? I didn't...and you didn't, did you?"

"Of course not," he said, then he sighed, "but I almost did."

Sam frowned, "Dude, why would that idea ever cross your mind?"

"They were talking about," he replied, fists clenched.

"Who?" she growled menacingly. "And why...and about what?"

"These guys in the hall. They said that you probably still hadn't been kissed because you're cruel...and ugly."

Sam's hand curled into fists. "Why...I..."

"But I told them that you did have your first kiss...and that you'd probably have more on the way. And that you weren't ugly or cruel."

He didn't add the fact that the guys had told him that the only reason he was saying that was because he was terrified of her...or that his response had been that fear had nothing to do with it.

Sam sighed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"But they're right...I am cruel...and ugly. I'm even surprised that you were willing to kiss me."

"Sam...don't be like that," Freddie said. "Who the heck told you that you're cruel? And who told you you were ugly?"

"You...every other kid I've ever bullied...and as for ugly...every freakin' guy I've ever liked," Sam yelled and swung her arms in anger, slamming her hands against the shelf behind her in the process.

"Fudge!" she hissed and cradled her hands in pain.

Freddie lowered himself next to her and tried to coax her hands out of her possession and into his. She complied hesitantly but relaxed once he began inspecting the apendages for any fractures or breaks.

"Oh Sam," he cooed, unceremonially.

"What Freddison?" huffed Sam, refusing to look at his face.

He shook his head as he held her hands, the injury having sound worse than it had been.

"Sam, you're not cruel, you're just very out there, you think that you can express yourself by beating on kids, or that if you do that you gain their respect...you do gain their fear, though."

"That's probably why the only two friends I have are you and Carly...three if you count Gibby." Sam mumbled.

"And ugly...geez whomever told you that was delusional." he told her.

Blond curls sprung up at his words, face contorted into one of confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Freddie?"

He chuckled as he brought her in for a hug, "You're not ugly, you're beautiful and no one should be able to change your mind. There's millions of girls that would just die for looks such as yours. And many guys that would like to have someone as good looking as you at their side."

She relished in the moment, that someone was calling her beautiful instead of talking about how beautiful someone else was. But then suspicion began to dawn on her.

"Are you just saying this because I was bummed out."

"No, I mean it." he said as he pulled her away to look at her. "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying."

She looked into his brown eyes as he talked:

"Sam...you are beautiful."

And there was nothing untrustworthy in his gaze.

She brought him back in for a hug, and she squeezed tightly.

"Thank you."

A light buzzing sound made the two teens scramble away from each other. Sam reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone.

"Holy mother of ham!" exclaimed Sam.

"What? What happened?" asked Freddie.

"It was Carly!"

"Carly?"

"She let it slip that we kissed. I swear if I didn't love that girl so much I'd kill her, I swear I would." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Well, now that the whole school knows, what do we do now?"

"I guess we're just going to gave to continue being the same as always."

Freddie sighed, "Guess so..."

Sam got up, wincing when her hands brushed against the hard surface of the floor. Freddie following in suit.

He opened the door and gestured for her to step out.

"After you beautiful," he said smoothly.

Sam gave him a slight push and walked out before he could see her red face.

_'There goes the rest of the day,'_ thought Sam forlornly.

* * *

**Ta da! I'm done with another. Hope you like it.**


	20. Ripoff

**Ripoff: It was all for him, she reminded herself as she sat in the horrid restaurant with that horrid person...**

* * *

She didn't know what had made her agree to this stupid date...oh wait, yeah...she did know. It was all to get him what he wanted so bad, those tickets to ComicCon...why was he such a nub.

No, wait. Why was she so _giving _all of a sudden? What did she care if he got to go to ComicCon...it was a stupid thing to go to...even if she did want to go too.

She looked across the table and held back a groan, the food returning up her esophagus.

_'It's all for him, it's all for him, it's all for him...'_ she repeated her mantra, reminding herself that if she were sane she wouldn't be sitting in a restaurant with him.

"So, Sam...you must really want those tickets," her, ugh, date said with a smirk.

"You're darn right Rodney."

He was smiling at her with such a preditory look in his eye it almost made her shiver in fright, but a Puckett doesn't shiver in fright.

_'They also don't agree to go on dates with greasy pigs to give a nub a gift.'_ sneered a voice in her brain.

"Look, can you just hand over my tickets or what?" she snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Rip-Off Rodney's smirk grew in size as he leaned across the table and slid over two tickets.

"Two? Where's the third one?" Sam asked.

"Uh-uh, patience Sammy...I have to make sure that you'll go through with the deal...a whole date...then you get the last ticket."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever...and don't call me Sammy...the only person allowed to call me that is...never mind."

The date droned on as Rodney tried to tell Sam about all his dealings and such...something she was bored out of her mind about. And finally it was drawing to an end.

_'Almost there Sam...just a few more minutes.'_ Sam thought as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Well...can't say this was fun...but I really got to get going so if I can just have my ticket and I'll be out of your hair."

She closed her eyes and held out her hand, but instead of recieving her ticket, she felt two hands on her shoulders. Eyes snapped open and she glared at the boy.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"A date isn't complete without a goodnight kiss..." he sneered.

"No way, that wasn't part of the deal," Sam said, struggling under his tightning grip.

"Change of plans," he said as he stepped forward to plant one on her.

She felt his breath on her face and prayed for a miracle to get her out of this.

Luckily, someone above had heard her.

"Hey, get away from her," cried a very familiar voice.

Sam felt herself being pushed away, falling in the process and Rodney ran away in fright.

"Are you alright," the voice asked as a hand reached out to help her up.

Sam took the hand and pulled herself upright, brushing off her clothes.

"What are you doing here Freddifer?" she asked.

"I asked if you were alright?"

"I'm fine...just a little grossed out." she admitted. "But now you answer my question: what are you doing here?"

"Carly told me to check on you, that you had something up your sleeves."

"I did...but it didn't get planned out very well."

"What the heck possessed you to go out on a date with Rip-Off Rodney?"

_'Getting you those dang tickets!'_ she thought.

She hung her head in shame and handing him the two tickets she had managed to obtain.

"Tickets to ComicCon?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to get tickets for all three of us to go. You know...because you wanted to go so bad."

He gave a startled laugh, "Thanks I guess...but there's only two."

"I guess you and Carly can go..."

Freddie snorted a little, "After the horrible night you went through, no way! You deserve to go!"

"Oh...okay..."

"I guess it'll just be you and me Sammy," he said.

She looked up at him, beaming.

"Yup...I guess it will."

* * *

**I can't think of a worst night than to go out with Rip-Off...except to go out with Nevel...eww...nightmares...**


	21. RedHead

**Redhead: Freddie has an annoying redhead to talk to...and its not about a date...**

* * *

She'd kept quiet for so long, why'd she decide to spill his secret now?

Wendy.

Freddie was uncomfortable as he sat through English class, he could feel Sam's gaze penetrating the back of his head. A note bounced off the back of his head and fell into his book. He opened it and practically groaned.

_Hey Fredwardo, _

_I heard something interesting about you...just wanna know if it's true or not. Do you think we can talk?_

_Sam._

Freddie shook his head hoping that she would take that as the answer she was searching for.

The bell rang and he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Luckly, Sam usually skipped her last class and went to the Groovy Smoothie, so he was safe...until iCarly rehearsal. He groaned again and plopped down at his seat.

"Hey Freddie," came the chirpy voice of Carly, "what's wrong."

The boy looked to his left and right before answering his friend.

"It's Wendy."

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, the stupid red-head ruined my life," Freddie pouted.

"Why? What did she do? It can't be as bad as me letting the whole school know that you and Sam ki..." Carly stopped when she noticed the look he shot her.

"It actually is," he said. "Or at least it's pretty close to..."

Carly rolled her eyes, "What did she do?"

"She told Sam...about Missy."

The girl frowned before realization hit her, "Oh right, Wendy knew that you gave yp the School at Sea thingie. Wait, she told Sam? Wait another minute, Sam DIDN'T know already?"

"Yes, yes and no!" Freddie told her and hit his head against the desk.

"What's the problem with that?"

Freddie frowned up at the girl and glared at her, "Don't you get it? I don't know how she's going to react to the fact that I helped her."

"I'm sure she'll be thankful..."

*RING*

"Have a seat students."

Freddie huffed as he opened his book, "Yeah...sure," he mumbled bitterly.

[Later]

"Hey Freddie," cried Spencer as he saw him enter the apartment. "What's up kiddo?"

"Sam's not here, is she?" he asked.

"No, why?" Spencer asked. "Did you handcuff her to Gibby again?"

"No...I was just wondering. I'm just going to go upstairs and set up for rehearsal."

"K. Bye Freddo!"

Freddie walked upstairs and into the studio. He stopped in mid-stride when he saw who was in there.

"You thought you could avoid me?" asked Sam, her lips twitching into a smirk. "No dice."

"Sam, what are you going to do?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just want to talk."

...

"Really," she added as she noticed his strangled expression.

"About what?"

"Is what Wendy told me true? Did you give up the School at Sea thing to get rid of Missy?"

He slowly nodded and gulped.

"But why...I thought...I thought that you didn't believe me? Why'd you do it?" Sam asked, her face contorted into one of confusion.

"I was protecting iCarly?" he said, trying to use the excuse he had given Carly.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Seriously Freddie, why?"

Freddie looked down and fidgeted slightly.

"I saw how much this whole thing affected you and I saw that you really did need help. And whether I believed that Missy was evil or not..."

"Which she was."

"...I knew that I had to help you. I had to help you. I couldn't imagine doing iCarly without you. To tell you the truth, I didn't like Missy all that much either."

Sam smiled and laughed slightly.

"Hey Freddie?" she asked.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said as she walked over and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

He tensed up and didn't move until he had heard her walk downstairs.

_'Maybe she was thankful after all. Thanks Wendy.'_

* * *

**Aww...that was disgusting! :)**


	22. Hiccups

**Hiccups: Getting scared helps hiccups...Freddie can help!**

* * *

*HIC*

Carly frowned and looked at her best guy friend, then up at her other guy friend. Finally, her brown eyes met the fidgeting figure of her blond haired best friend.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yes *HIC* Carly?" she asked, lifting her eyes to regard the girl.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked.

"*HIC* Of course."

"But you have the hiccups," Gibby stated.

"Yes?" *HIC*

"Doesn't it bother you?" he coaxed.

"No, it's nothing...they'll be *HIC* gone soon enough," Sam said in a careless tone.

Freddie raised an eyebrow and glanced at his watch, "We only have 10 minutes until iCarly, Sam...maybe we should help you get rid of the hiccups."

"Fredduccini, I'm fine. *HIC* It won't get in the way of my awesomeness!" she insisted.

"No way Sam, we're not risking this," Carly said, brown eyes flashing defiantly, "Gibby, get a glass of water from downstairs...and I'll get Spencer."

"Spencer?" *HIC*

"If we have to scare them out of you, we'll get Spencer to set something on fire," Carly explained as she followed Gibby out of the studio.

"Wait, what about me?" Freddie asked.

"You stay here and make sure she stays...stop her at ANY cost!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Freddie alone with the rambunctious girl.

*HIC*

"Don't you think you should do something about that?" asked Freddie.

"You're not the *HIC* boss of me!" Sam exclaimed and threw her blue remote at him.

Luckily, he ducked and it missed him completely.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this is getting on everybody's nerve. HEY! I've got an idea!"

"Congradulations, what do you want? A medal?" Sam asked, her eyes rolling in annoyance.

Freddie smirked and walked over to her, sitting down at a close proximity, one that made Sam a little uncomfortable.

"Uh *HIC*what are you doing?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking and I've noticed something...," Freddie said, his smirk growing wider.

Sam turned to look over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're so pretty, Sam," he said, resting an arm around her shoulders.

He felt her tense up and stiffled a chuckle.

"What are you *HIC* talking about?"

He leaned closer, "So...so pretty..."

She pushed him away and escaped from his grasp, her eyes wide and unblinking, if a little confused.

"Sam! We've got the water...and Spencer." Carly's voice called as the door to the studio opened.

"I still don't think that it's cool how you expect me to catch something on fire!" Spencer whined.

Freddie smiled widely at the arriving group of three, "It's cool guys, I got rid of them myself!"

They were all quiet for a moment and they noticed that, indeed, the hiccups were gone.

"How'd you do it, Freddie?" Gibby asked as he watched the blond get angry and storm downstairs in search for food.

"Guess Spencer isn't the only one who has ways to scare people," he smirked.

* * *

**You know that his little trick is gonna get him in trouble...so I'll see what I can do to continue it...with Sam's retalliation. If you guys want, that is!**


	23. Sandwich

**Sandwich: Sam's got a plan to get back at Freddie for the hiccup incident...She's gonna make a Freddie sandwich...**

* * *

Sam was still pouting about what had occured between Freddie and her. But after a long time of thinking about it, she had decided that she had a perfect plan to get back at him!

It was early Saturday morning, Sam and Freddie were, surprisingly, quietly sitting in the iCarly studio. Freddie was working on a couple of adjustments on the iCarly website, while Sam was playing with her remote.

*BOO* Came the booming noice of the 'crowd' from the remote.

"Sam, do you mind?" asked Freddie, glaring at the girl with cold brown eyes.

Sam smiled deviously, not that he would be able to see it. Her plan had been initiated.

"I don't mind at all," Sam said sweetly. She jumped up and moved towards him slowly, leaving her precious remote behind.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow, but immediately turned back to his work. The blond chuckled darkly as the plan unrolled without a problem.

_'This is too easy,'_ she thought.

Sam looked at the boy's work with faux interest.

"So, what are you doing Freddie?" she asked innocently, eyelashes fluttering.

"Well, I'm trying to see if I can speed of the website by 25%. Y'know so the fans can see the pages faster," Freddie said, nonchalant.

"Facinating!" Sam said, leaning closer to the boy.

"Whoa! What are you doing Sam?" he asked, jumping back a mile.

"Nothing. Just trying to get a closer look," she replied.

He frowned and walked back to work on the website seemingly trying to avoid Sam who was practically breathing down his back.

"Do you mind?" he huffed.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

Freddie turned to face the girl in disbelief only to find Sam's face only inches from his. He gulped loudly and stepped back, making her walk closer. Only seconds later he found his back hitting the wall with Sam practically on top of him, effectively squishing him against the wall.

"Sam what are you doing," he asked nervously.

"Well Freddie," Sam said, leaning closer, "I never noticed how cute you really were."

He was trapped as well as confused. Had Sam just called him cute?

"Sam?"

Sam fluttered her eyelashes as she hovered dangerously close, "Don't speak."

Freddie's eyes automatically closed as he felt the girl's breath on his lips, however, he was left a little disappointed.

Sam's laughter erupted out of her mouth as she flounced away from the flustered boy.

"Oh Fredwad...You got your comeuppance."

"What?" asked Freddie.

"You heard me. Let this be a lesson to you, never scare me with that tactic again or the next time you're getting it worse."

With that Sam left the studio.

Freddie had togather his wits for a few minutes before finally thinking, "I'm never helping her get rid of her hiccups again!"


	24. Twitching

**Twitching: It was almost unnoticable how she twitched away from him.**

* * *

No one had ever notice her reaction as he came closer to her, no one had ever paid attention.

But I did.

It's strange that I of all people would noticed, but I cared about Sam, and honestly, it wasn't that hard to see. And yet nobody saw it.

Sam and Freddie had always stood as a wall together while Carly stood alone, but only lately had he noticed that as the boy absentmindedly leaned into the girl's side, the blond girl would unvoluntarily flinch away.

Her face was impassive since the break up, or so everyone thought. I knew I had to talk to her; that it was the only way to get the truth.

"Sam," I asked, "Would you come and talk with me?"

The blond raised an eyebrow with a very skeptical look on her face.

"It's urgent."

She shrugged and followed my up to the iCarly studio.

"What do you want Spencer?" she asked, crossing her arms and witdrawing from any possible feelings.

"I want to talk about Freddie," I tell her.

She tensed, "What do you want to talk about him for?"

"Sam," I said, "I've seen you lately...I see what you do."

"And what is that?" she snapped.

"You can't stand being around him."

"I never did," she sneered.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Oh really? Just a couple weeks you were dating him. And it's not only that you can't be around him...you physically twitch away from him. Sam, something's definately wrong."

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Your bothering me about something that already happened, something that cannot be fixed."

"Sam, everything can be fixed except death," I said sternly, "Why do you have that reaction to him?"

"I don't have to answer that," Sam said and turned to leave.

I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, "You need to talk about it. If not, nothing's ever going to get better."

"What do you want me to say? That I still love Freddie? That I want to get back together with him? That it hurts me to be around him because I know that he despite it all he doesn't feel the same?" exclaimed Sam, her voice cracking slightly, "Is that what you wanted?"

I felt bad that I had made her so angry, but she needed to let it all out.

"No," I replied, "That's not what I wanted, I want for you to be honest with yourself. Stop with the anger. Stop with the sarcasm. You have to talk about how you feel with someone or else you will explode!"

She raised a blond eyebrow at my last exclaimation, which I have to admit, was a little over the top. She sighed and turned to look at me.

"Alright Dr. Spence, what do you want to know."

I smiled as she sat down on the beanbag chair, now we were gonna get some closure!

* * *

**I still have issues believing the quickness and wishy-washyness of the Seddie break up. Oh, well... c'est la vie!**


	25. Magic

**Magic: She'd heard it was like magic...but falling in love hurt.**

* * *

Sam had always been told that when she fell in love it was gonna be magical. That she was going to be floating on a cloud with happiness. However, they had all been WRONG! All of them!

Sure, it was magical at first, the kissing, the smiles, the flirting, the dates, even the fighting (because it had been normal). But then, the fighting got out of control, and then their friends decided to intervene (some friends). And of course, ultimately, that led to a break up and a heartbreaking one at that.

She knew that what she felt wasn't something between them that they were forcing into a relationship, she did love him. But Melanie had once told me that if I loved something, I should let it go and if it was meant to be...it would return...and it worked, Frothy did come back. This was different. Frothy came back because we had something to offer (food). Freddie...Freddie had nothing to return to.

Why would he come back anyway? She had tortured him, even when they were dating, and now he was available for Carly to sweep him up again.

Spencer had talked to her, said that they've only hit a rough spot in their relationship and that they could fix it.

But she doubted it.

There was no return, the damage had been done and the love, at least in his side, had been lost. There was nothing to do but pick up the pieces and move on with her life.

So why was it so hard to do so?

Moving on.

Melanie had told her it was healthy; Spencer encouraged it ('Even if it is temporary,' he added.). And she tried. Lord knows she did!

But that quirky smile, the roll of chocolate brown eyes all made her stomach churn and her heart wrench painfully.

No.

She would just have to learn. Go back to her old habits, her old ways, and pretend.

Pretend that it meant nothing.

Maybe she'll believe it again someday.

* * *

**I'll get off of the break-up stories after this one. It just so happened they came together.**


End file.
